A multi-disciplinary program aimed at improving our understanding of ischemic heart disease and increasing the effectiveness of treatment. The program involves the combined efforts of cardiologists, cardiac surgeons, anesthetists, physiologists, biochemists and immunologists, working in a closely coordinated and cooperative program. The joint efforts of these investigators are directed at an eventual application of their findings to clinical problems.